memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Bitte lesen und kommentieren
Kämpfe für deine Rechte. - Archduk3 (talk) 04:13, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :weis denn jemand wo man einen dumb anfragen kann? Ich zumindest alle Bilder/Dateien, in einem Backup (Stand letzte Weihnachten oder so) -- 10:50, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Hat Plasmarelais nicht mal so etwas mit seinem Bot gebaut? (TextsucheBot) der fragte ja alle seiten in MA ab und wertete sie aus, vielleicht müssen wir ihn mal fragen 15:19, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Mir ist irgendwie noch nicht so wirklich klar, worum es hier geht? Geldmacherei unter Missbrauch des Copyrights seitens Wikia oder wie soll das aussehen? Das sind schon gewichtige Anschuldigungen die man auch irgendwie belegen sollte. Und warum fällt es erst jetzt auf, wenn dem schon seit längerem so sein soll? Mehr Informationen würden der Sache sicherlich helfen. -- 15:27, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Soll einer von uns nicht mal die Seite auf deutsch übersetzen oder zumindest zusammenfassen? 15:30, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Stichpunkte würden mir schon reichen. Ich komme zwar mit dem englischen Text zurecht, aber so die Kernfrage des was, warum, wieso bleibt da noch schleierhaft. Da wird eine Behauptung in den Raum geworfen, ohne großartige Belege. Es wird nichtmal aufgezeigt, woran er sehen will, dass dem so ist. -- 15:36, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Wo die Wikia terms of use stehen, ist klar, aber die von MA kann ich nicht finden 15:45, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::Wikia würde es nicht wagen die größten Communities (sowohl E wie D) zu vergraulen! Wir haben die Stimmen, auf die Wikia hören muss! Das können die mit mir oder dem Mass Effect oder dem Avatar-Wiki machen, aber nicht mit euch! Ihr seit die mächtigste Community, also erhebt eure Stimme! ::::Ihr habt einige euerer Privilegien (Domäne und so weiter) verloren und bekamt wie der Rest der Wikia-Gemeinschaft das Design aufgedrückt, aber das, was dem englischen Mutterprojekt widerfahren ist... Ohne Worte! Ich hoffe ihr habt Backups, denn mein Vorschlag (Vorschlag) ist, die ganze Sache von vorne anzufangen und sich wieder von Wikia zu lösen. Ergo: Neue Domän mit allen gesicherten Artikeln. Ich rechne mit einem 10 TB Fail-Safe-RAID, wie sind eure Schätzungen? ::::Das mag sich kindisch, unüberlegt, überstürzt und wahnsinnig anhören, aber das Experiment Wikia ist (von Seiten der englischen MA) anscheinend gelaufen. Phoenixclaw out (ich verzichte hier bewusst auf meine Standardsignatur und sage nur das es 18:35 MESZ, 17.7.15 ist) :::::Ich habe leider das selbe Problem, wie D47h0r. Außer einem Admin, der mit Schaum vorm Mund irgendwas von Zeter und Mordio schreit, habe ich absolut keine Ahnung, worum es in diesem Thema hier eigentlich geht. :::::Der drüben von Renegade54 zitierte Passus wurde dort jedenfalls bereits vor zwei Jahren diskutiert. Und soweit ich das verstehe, hat sich die ganze Geschichte als großes Missverständnis herausgestellt. :::::Sollte es tatsächlich irgendwelche Probleme mit den Lizenzbestimmungen von Wikia geben, müsste man natürlich sehen, wie man damit umgeht. Ich muss aber gleich sagen, dass einfach die Koffer packen und woanders neu anzufangen, so romantisch es auch klingen möge, ebenfalls nicht die Universallösung ist. :::::Als Wikia vor einigen Jahren das neue Standarddesign mit der Artikelzwangsbreite einführte (von der sie sich in der Zwischenzeit Stück für Stück wieder trennen) gab es dutzende von Communities die zum Boykot aufriefen, und nicht wenige die dies auch in die Tat umsetzten. Und wir reden hier nicht nur von einer Reihe von Zwergenaufständen, sondern auch Wikis wie die Jedipedia, welche der MA Zahlenmäßig sogar noch überlegen ist. :::::Das Ergebnis war nicht, dass Wikia ein Projekt verlor, sondern dass es am Ende zwei identische Datenbanken zum gleichen Thema gab. Und ich denke, ich muss nicht erwähnen, welche davon am Ende dann doch die aktiveren blieben. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) ::::: Nachtrag: Ich bin kein Anwalt, aber um so mehr ich darüber nachdenke, scheint mir das mit dem Umzug sowieso totaler Schwachsinn zu sein. Soweit ich das verstehe, gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten: ::::: 1. Bei Wikia läuft die MA unter einer Lizenz, mit der wir nicht einverstanden sind. In diesem Fall sehe ich nicht, wie ein Umzug das Problem aus der Welt schaffen soll. ::::: Wir können zwar eine neue Wiki eröffnen, aber wir können dort nicht einfach den alten Kontent unter anderer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Das könnten nur die jeweiligen Autoren. Das bedeutet, wir müssten entweder jede IP die hier jemals mitgearbeitet hat fragen, ob sie damit auch einverstanden sei, oder müssten nochmal komplett bei null anfangen. ::::: 2. Die allgemeine Lizenz von Wikia ist für uns nicht gültig, bzw. enthält nur Punkte mit denen wir sowieso einverstanden sind. In dem Fall haben wir auch kein Problem. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) ::::Es war nur ein Vorschlag, der außerdem sehr kurz gefasst war. Ich bin momentan wegen einer anderen Angelegenheit ziemlich geladen, deswegen hab ich bei diesem Thema überreagiert. Zumal ich wegen des neuen Zwangs-Design immer noch rumgrummle und es, trotz der Vorteile, für eine Unverschämtheit halte, dass ihr eure alte Domän verloren habt. Trotzdem wäre es ein interessanter Versuch. So eine Art: Zurück zu den Wurzeln. Pff, aber wie oben beschrieben ist das ein mords Aufwand für gar nichts. Und Geld kosten tuts wahrscheinlich auch noch. -- 19:11, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::: Das Bezog sich ja jetzt nicht auf dich. Den Vorschlag zu einem Umzug hatte vorher ja bereits Archduk3 geäußert. ::::: Was die Domain angeht, nehme ich an, du beziehst dich hierauf. Wie dort erklärt wurde, haben wir jedoch nichts verloren. Ich nehme an, du beziehst dich de.memory-alpha.org existiert noch immer als Weiterleitung. es wird halt nur nicht mehr oben in der Browserzeile angezeigt. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) :Ich erkläre es jetzt mal so, wie es sich mir darbietet (bitte korrigiert mich): :Zu Beginn war die Memory Alpha ein Wiki das privat gehostet wurde. Alle Inhalte standen und stehen bis heute unter einer CC-BY-NC-Lizenz, welche die Kommerzielle Nutzung der Inhalte ausschließt. Alle Kontributoren haben implizit diesen Bedingungen zugestimmt. Dann wurde das Wiki in Absprache mit der Community von Wikia übernommen, die damit ordentlich Geld verdienen wollten und bis heute alles mit Werbung zu kleistern. :Jetzt scheint es so als ob Wikia diesem Wiederspruch bewusst ist und in ihre Nutzungsbedingungen um eine Phrase ergänzen, welche kommerzielles Nutzen der Texte erlauben. So wie ich das Verstehe not a Lawyer ist das aber nicht zulässig. Als Beispiel: die Openstreetmap ist auch ein Community-Projekt das mit einer anderen Lizenz angefangen hat, als es jetzt hat. Es gab eine Lizenzänderung welcher jeder einzelne Kontributor explizit zustimmen musste. Jedes Bit das von einem Nutzer stammte, der nicht zustimmte oder nicht erreichbar war wurde ausnahmslos gelöscht. Das war ein kostspieliges Unterfangen und eines von dem ich annehme das Wikia es nicht auf sich nehmen würde. :Ich finde Archduk3s Vorstoß toll. Dass diese Seite so mit Werbung vollgepflastert ist, stört mich mehr als jede Designänderung die sie uns aufdrücken könnten ��-- 20:45, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Und wie bekommen wir das Backup aller Daten? Inklusive aller Bilder, Diskussionen und allen anderen Einträgen?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:15, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :ich schätze das kann man einfach bei Wikia anfragen. -- 21:22, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Dann sollten wir erstmal folgendes klären: ::::::# Wollen wir den Host wechseln? ::::::# Wenn wir wechseln wollen, wohin, sollen wir wechseln? ::::::# Wenn wir Wikia verlassen wollen, sollten wir ab dem Moment, ab dem wir das Backup anfragen,hier nichts mehr erstellen, bzw. bearbeiten. ::::::Grundsätzlich wäre es zudem am Besten, wenn wir die Diskussion wohl in Englisch und auf MA/en weiterführen, da ein Alleingang von MA/de sicher nicht sinnvoll ist. Es muss hier eine gemeinsame Entscheidung unter Beteiligung aller MA's geben.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 09:11, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :# Was mich betrifft: ja. Wie siehts bei euch aus? :# Mal sehen was die Archduc3 vorschlägt, er scheint die Seite ja früher gehostet zu haben(?). :# In dem Moment wäre ein Freeze sinnvoll, wenn auch nicht durchsetzbar ^^ :Einen Alleingang würde es glaube ich ohnehin nicht geben. Ich würde abwarten-- 09:34, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::: @Shisma: Ich bezweifle leider, dass er einen brauchbaren kostenlosen Server finden werden, der keine Werbung verlangt. Und dass wir sämtliche Sprachversionen überreden können, auf einen kostenpflichtigen Server zu wechseln, halte ich mehr als aussichtslos. ::::: Zumal, wenn dies wirklich das einzige Problem sein sollte, dann finde ich diesen ganzen Aufstand mehr als lächerlich. ::::: @Tobi72: Diskussionen, die die MA/de betreffen, sollten auch in der MA/de geführt werden. ::::: Zwar sollten selbstverständlich die wichtigsten Entwicklungen in der MA/en hier dokumentiert werden, aber wenn sie nur dort führen dürften es einige User komplett übersehen. Und selbst von denen, die es mitbekommen, dürften einige nicht über ausreichende Englischkenntnisse verfügen, um sich aktiv beteiligen zu können. ::::: Außerdem muss ich leider sagen, dass die Diskussion dort inzwischen absolut aus dem Ruder gelaufen so sein scheint. Während sich Wikia halbwegs um Deeskalation bemüht, kommen von Archduk3 leider noch immer keine klaren Aussagen, sondern nur irgendwelche wagen Schüsse weit unter der Gürtellinie. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 09:36, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Vielleicht hat da jemand nicht ganz die perfekte Wortwahl, aber man sollte ihn trotzdem anhören. ::So wie ich das sehe, gibt es wohl eine Diskrepanz zwischen den Wikia terms of use und denen von MA (von denen ich nicht mal weiß, ob es sie gibt). Und später hat Archduk wohl noch eine von Wikias juristischen Phrasen zitiert, die alle vorhergehenden Beschlüsse negiert. (Hä?) Ich würde da auch mal gerne besser durchblicken ::Dann noch der Commercial Use Waiver, welcher, so Wikia, NUR die Werbung rechtfertigen soll. Dafür hab ich aber noch keinen Beleg gefunden. Man kann sich auch mal die dort gegebenen Links ansehen, aber das bringts auch nicht. 10:55, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Also ich denke, wir sollten erstmal abklären, wie die Sachlage genau aussieht. Habe jetzt das englische Forum nochmals durchgelesen, nachdem dort abseits des einleitenden Beitrags auch Antworten vorhanden sind. Ich habe momentan irgendwie den Eindruck, als würde Archduk3 hier den großen Mann spielen wollen und haut auf den Tisch um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Es wird moniert, dass etwas an der Lizenz oder dem Copyright oder was auch imemr geändert wurde, was genau und worin er nun ein Problem sieht, weiß ich noch immer nicht. Ich sehe also nicht, dass die Diskussion dort irgendwie vorankommt. Wenn wir dann doch tatsächlich auf Probleme stoßen, die einen weiteren Verbleib bei Wikia nicht ermöglichen, dann und auch wirklich erst dann, sollten wir über Alternativen reden. Ich für meinen Teil würde es begrüßen, wenn wir uns bei einem möglichen Umzug auch wirklich 100%ig sicher sind. Denn eins steht fest, wenn wir das Ende der Zusammenarbeit mit Wikia tatsächlich anstreben, geht die Schlammschlacht erst wirklich los und das wird dann für alle Beteiligten sehr unschön werden, darunter dürfte dann der Ruf der MA durchaus leiden. Also, erst mal die Tatsachen auf den Tisch legen, dann sollten wir uns bzgl der MA/de zusammensetzen und über das weitere Vorgehen diskutieren. -- 11:43, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Frage, damit ich verstehe um was es hier geht? Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, geht es darum, dass Wikia ihre Plattformen mit Werbung finanzieren will und Archduk-3 darin einen verstoß gegen die CC-BY-NC-Lizenz-Bestimmungen (bei uns wohl Creative Commons Legal Code 3.0 Deutschland)sieht, die keine kommerzielle Nutzung erlaubt. Oder steckt da mehr dahinter? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 12:46, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich sehe hier eine Schlammschlacht, die gerade wirklich interessant wird. Archduk bezieht sich wirklich auf den Widerspruch zwischen der Lizenz der Bilder und dem Werbungs-Pappmaché den Wikia uns allen aufbrummt (alle, die nicht gerade mit einem Add-Blocker oder einem Anti-Javascript rumlaufen). Ich fang dann mal an einige Quelltext-Seiten zu kopieren. Mit meinem neuen System und meiner neuen Festplatte dürfte da schon was zusammen kommen. (Mit anderen Worten, mein gestriges Problem hat sich endlich gelöst :))-- 13:41, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Nochmalige Nachfrage, damit ich mir ein Bild machen kann! Also wir, die Archiviesten, beschicken die MA mit unseren Artikeln, Bildern etc. im Rahmen der CC BY-NC 3.0 DE Lizenz. Die uns in einer gewissen Form schütz und uns erlaubt u. a.dieses mit anderen zu Teilen, also das Material in jedwedem Format oder Medium zu vervielfältigen und weiter zu verbreiten. Außerdem es zu Bearbeiten, dürfen also das Material remixen, verändern und darauf aufbauen und der Lizenzgeber kann diese Freiheiten nicht widerrufen solange wir uns an die Lizenzbedingungen halten. Teil dieser Bedingungen ist aber, wir dürfen das Material aber nicht für kommerzielle Zwecke nutzen. Gilt das aber auch für den Plattformbetreiber, der uns dazu kostenlos den Speicherplatz zur Verfügung stellt? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 14:09, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Tja, das ist die große Frage (auf das Leben, das Universum und alles andere). Archduk ist in seinem Rage-Mode sogar bereit seine Admin-Rechte zu verlieren, nur weil er die "Lügen" von Wikia nicht mehr hören möchte. Die englische Wikia ist bereits eingesprungen und meint, dass sie mehrere NC-Communities haben, bei denen es deswegen keine Probleme gibt, aber der Kerl ist so in seinem Rage-Mode, dass er das er davon nichts wissen will und sich auf den ganzen Deal zwischen MA und Wikia einschießt. Wenn die Sache weiter so eskaliert, wird das einen Image-Schaden für die Trekkies und, falls genug Leute einstimmen, den Verlust von MA/en bedeuten. :*Sarkasmus* Wer will Wetten abschließen? -- 15:27, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::42.000 Quatloos auf Wikia! ::Ich glaube, dass Archduk wollte, dass wir bei ihm auf der Seite diskutieren und nicht hier, aber egal 15:56, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :100.000 Credits auf MA! :P.S: Das glaub ich nicht.-- 16:28, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC)